


Along the Way

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Returning Home X: Along the Way**

**by:** Willynilly

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post Administration/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** 11/19/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows Baby Steps. 

January 2009

"So do you want another girl or another boy?" Josh spoke softly against Donna's shoulder as they snuggled together in bed.

"I hadn't really thought about it, do you have a preference?" Donna smiled up at him, stealing a kiss.

"Not at all," Josh grinned as he deepened the kiss, tugging Donna further on to his chest.

"Again?" Donna giggled as she squirmed against him.

"Mmm hmm, just blame it on the hormones," Josh chuckled as he thrust his hips up against hers.

"I'm the one with the raging hormones," Donna ran her hands down his sides and over his hips.

"I think it's contagious, you are so hot right now," Josh answered sincerely as he caressed her back and shoulders.

"Am I glowing Josh? Tell me I'm glowing," she mocked.

"You glow normally Donna, right now you are radiating hot," Josh flipped her over and covered one of her breasts with his mouth until she arched her back with the pleasure.

"Now Josh," Donna reached for him and ran her hand the length of his erection.

"Enough foreplay?" he arched an eyebrow at her as he entered her.

"Oh yeah," Donna groaned.

She tilted her pelvis to take him deep inside her and held him there until his arms shook with exertion. She lowered her hips slowly and rotated them for effect until Josh rolled his eyes back in his head.

"Good?" Donna giggled at him as she traced the muscles on his arms.

"You trying to kill me slowly?" Josh groaned as Donna rotated her hips again.

"No, just making sure you enjoy round two," Donna tugged on his neck until he laid on top of her and kissed her, moving his hips slowly in and out of her.

They were engaged in a deep kiss when the silence was broken by the piercing sound of the fire alarm. Josh froze on top of her until the sound registered.

He leapt off her and threw on his bathrobe, Donna was still in a bit of a daze from the kiss.

"Donna get up!" Josh grabbed her bathrobe from the hook in the bathroom.

"Josh calm down, I don't smell smoke, I'm sure it's nothing," she regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth and the look of panic on Josh's face broke her heart.

"Go check on the kids Joshua, I'll check the smoke detector," Donna squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Josh just nodded and headed for the kids' rooms. Donna made her way to the hallway and turned off the smoke detector. After she turned it off the low battery light continued blinking. Donna cursed the manufacturer that thought this was the best way to remind the home owner they needed a battery.

Donna ran down stairs and grabbed a new battery and replaced the dead one. She then headed to Olivia's room. Josh had the kids both completely dressed in their winter finery.

"Josh, it's fine, the battery was dead, it sets off the alarm," Donna explained as she took the winter coat off a sleepy Olivia.

"Mommy, what's wrong? What was that noise?" she asked quietly.

"That was the smoke detector it is supposed to tell us if there is smoke in the house," Donna told her.

"If there is a fire?"

"Yes, honey, but there is no fire it just needed a new battery," Donna undressed the little girl and tucked her back into bed.

Donna turned to see Josh, hugging Noah to his shoulder. The little boy had fallen back to sleep, but Josh didn't look ready to put him down just yet. Donna was a little concerned with how pale Josh looked.

"You OK?" she asked softly, brushing his unruly hair from his forehead.

"Yeah, sorry," he shrugged jostling Noah so that he began to fuss.

Donna took the baby and brought him back to his room, Olivia having already fallen back to sleep.

Josh wandered downstairs and was sitting in the dark in the living room when Donna found him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Josh said, his voice harsh in the quiet house.

"It's OK, you were scared, it's normal," Donna sat next to him and kissed his cheek, it was damp.

"It's not normal Donna, most people do not freak out when they hear the smoke detector," he scrubbed at the tears on his cheek.

"OK, but most people didn't lose their sister in a fire and most people are not still recovering from post-traumatic stress disorder they developed after being shot by white supremacists!" Donna was shouting at the end and holding Josh's face between her hands so he couldn't avert his eyes.

"Donna, please don't get worked up, you need to relax, your pregnant," he said soothingly.

"I am perfectly fine Joshua, I just hate when you beat yourself up for being human. We all have things that haunt us, but we get better and we have people who love us that help us get better. I love you, for better or for worse and I don't want you to bottle up the worse because you're worried about upsetting me," Donna kissed him softly.

"Most of the time I'm better, I think. I'm just trying to spare you some of my psychosis," Josh chuckled against her lips as he deepened the kiss.

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Donna asked as she slid her hand up Josh's thigh.

"Round two I believe," Josh pushed her back against the cushions of the couch and finished what they had started earlier.

***************

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" Josh asked over dinner a few days later.

"Of course, I only have 3 courses left and I finally get my degree," Donna shrugged.

"You know you don't have to get that degree Donna, you know you are worth much more than a piece of paper from Georgetown," Josh reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I know that Josh, but I want to do this, I need to finish this, it's been bothering me for years. Not because I don't have a degree, but because I didn't finish something. I regret it and I can make it right now. I'll take it easy Josh, don't worry about the baby."

"I'm not, I know you know your body..."

"But you're thinking about Sam and Angela and you worry too much," she kissed the top of his hand.

"OK, but I want it on the record that you don't have to finish school to prove anything to anyone."

"Point taken counselor Lyman," Donna smiled at him.

"When are we going to tell people?"

"Well..."

"You already told Margaret huh?"

"No! CJ..."

"It's your body, I just like to visit it once and awhile," Josh smirked.

"That was the worst line ever, somewhat politically correct, but bad none the less," Donna snorted.

"You do know CJ cannot keep a secret?"

"I know, it slipped out, she was bullying me in to drinking with her and I couldn't come up with a good excuse not to."

"We should tell Sam soon, I don't want him to hear it through the rumor mill."

"Do you think he and Angela will be OK, I don't want to upset them?"

"I don't think they'll begrudge us our happiness Donna. Maybe this will encourage them to try again, or to finally get married," Josh shrugged.

"You are such a romantic," Donna leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't let that get around," he grinned.

"Too late. I think the cat is out of the bag," she chuckled.

"Why is Peanut in a bag?" Olivia asked as she stumbled in to the room.

Donna had fed the kids earlier, waiting for Josh to return from his visit to Leo's. Olivia was napping while Josh and Donna ate, but appeared to be awake now.

"Hi honey! Peanut isn't in a bag, that is just an expression," Donna hoisted the girl onto her lap.

"What's a `spression?"

"Expression. It is something we say that means something else," Donna fumbled for an explanation.

"Why not just say the real thing?" Olivia asked, her forehead crinkled in concentration.

"So much for a career in politics," Josh mumbled as he finished his dinner.


	2. Along the Way 2

**Returning Home X: Along the Way**

**by:** Willynilly 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post Administration/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** 11/21/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows Baby Steps.  


* * *

Friday January 16, 2009

  


"I'll get it!" Donna shouted as she came down the stairs.

Sam and Angela were kissing outside the door when Donna finally got it open.

"Take it inside children, we live in a classy neighborhood," Donna chided as she ushered them through the door.

"Sorry," Sam tried to look contrite, but failed miserably.

"No you're not," Donna smirked back at him.

"But there is good reason, we are celebrating my dear Donnatella," Sam proffered a large bottle of champagne which Donna took with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Donna where's the rosemary?" Josh asked as he came out of the kitchen in his "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"You're cute," Angela busted out laughing.

"Why thank you," Josh grinned.

"Josh, the rosemary is in the cabinet over the sink and before you say you looked there go look again," Donna pointed toward the kitchen.

Josh sulked off to the kitchen as Donna took Sam and Angela's coats.

"So care to tell me what we're celebrating?" Donna asked.

"We're getting married," Angela beamed.

"Oh guys, congratulations," Donna returned the smile as she pulled them both into a hug.

"Why are we hugging and can I get some of the action?" Josh found them in a group hug.

"We're getting married in March," Sam offered as an explanation for the hugging and Donna absently opened her arm to include Josh in the hug.

"Well we really do have a lot to celebrate then," Josh clapped his friend on the back.

Everyone finally got settled at the dinner table, including Olivia and Noah who had visited with Sam and Angela while Josh and Donna finished preparing dinner.

Josh had opened the champagne and proposed a toast. He hadn't poured a glass for Donna and was surprised when she pushed an empty glass toward him. Their ability to communicate without words translated to him pouring her a glass too.

Donna pretended to take a small sip and then proceeded to spill the glass in her lap.

"Uh oh," Olivia announced as her mother wiped at her wet skirt.

"I'll just go wipe this off," Donna hooked a thumb toward the kitchen and Josh got up to help her.

Once they were safely in the kitchen Donna started laughing.

"What are you laughing at and when did you turn in to Chrissy from Three's Company?"

"What?" Donna gasped for air.

"What was with that little play acting scene out there with pretending to drink the champagne and then spilling it?"

"I didn't want them to suspect I might be pregnant," Donna stage whispered.

"But you are," Josh whispered back.

"I know, but I don't want THEM to know that," Donna was exaggerating the words as she whispered.

"That's why we invited them over, to tell them," Josh countered.

"Yes, but that was before I knew they were getting married Josh. I don't want to steal their thunder."

"Well when do you suppose we should tell them? I think you're too old to run off to St. Mary's school for wayward teens and I don't think I can hide you at Aunt Sophie's until after the baby's born," Josh was smiling at her and ran a finger down the side of her face.

"I know that, but not tonight OK. Soon, we'll tell them soon, but not tonight."

"OK, but let's get back in there before Sam starts thinking we're having sex in here."

"All dry now," Donna announced as they entered the dining room.

Everyone continued eating until Sam finally spoke up.

"So, were you guys going to tell us about the baby or just wait until Donna's water broke?"

"What are you, um, talking about?" Josh opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"The kid blabbed," Angela smiled as she pointed to Olivia who was sitting innocently in her seat eating her potatoes.

"What do you mean? Olivia?" Donna turned to her daughter.

"Sam asked what was going on and I told him about the new baby," Olivia shrugged.

"But how did you know honey? We hadn't talked about it yet," Josh asked.

"I saw you talking to Mommy's stomach. You said hello to the baby," Olivia shrugged and picked up a piece of broccoli with her fingers.

"Use your fork, sweetie," Donna counseled as she stroked her daughter's head.

Olivia picked up the fork and stabbed at a piece of chicken.

"Good girl. So, are you happy about another baby?" Donna asked quietly, she had forgotten Sam and Angela were even there.

"Will he be like Noah?"

"We don't know yet, it might be a girl like you," Donna tweaked Olivia's nose.

"A sister?"

"Maybe."

"Huh?" Olivia scrunched up her forehead as if she hadn't given that a thought yet.

Finally Donna remembered the rest of the people in the room.

"We were going to tell you tonight, but after your announcement I didn't want to steal the spotlight, so to speak," Donna smiled.

"So you staged that little scene with the champagne to throw us off the scent," Sam smirked.

"OK I panicked, give me a break," Donna tried to swat at him across the table.

"So this is great, when are you due?" Angela asked.

"July 4th, ironically, talk about fireworks," Donna snorted.

"So you'll graduate in May then?" Sam asked.

"Yes I will," Donna nodded and looked over at Josh who was just staring at Olivia.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"She's so smart," Josh beamed.

"Observant too, we're going to have to be careful around her," Donna grinned.

Josh and Sam were watching basketball with the kids while Donna and Angela had tea in the kitchen.

"So, wedding plans?" Donna asked as she placed some cookies on a plate.

"Not many, it is going to be real simple. Justice of the peace, small reception. We would like you and Josh to stand up with us, be our witnesses, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, we'd be honored. If there is anything else I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask."

"My mom is on top of everything, she's thrilled. She loves Sam," Angela smiled.

"Everyone loves Sam, it's really hard not to," Donna bit into a cookie.

"So how are you feeling?" Angela asked quietly.

"I feel pretty good actually," Donna answered vaguely.

"Good. Good," Angela smiled and sipped her tea.

That was all that was said about the baby.

The kids were snuggled into bed and Josh had turned off all the lights. He went looking for Donna and found her in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startling her.

"God Josh, you scared me," she reached out and squeezed his upper arm.

"Sorry," he grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I am trying to look at my gums, I think they're receding," Donna answered placing the small hand-held mirror on the counter.

"You should go to the dentist," he commented idly as he kissed the side of her neck. 

Donna's hair was up in a clip, so Josh just moved his lips from the side to the back of her neck and around to the other side. As he moved around her he slipped his hands under her tee shirt and stroked her warm skin.

"Oooh Josh," Donna shuddered as his tongue laved the tendons of her neck.

"Good?" he murmured against her ear.

"Really good," Donna chuckled as she stretched out `really' like Olivia did until she ran out of air.

"How about we move this party?"

"Bed?" Donna moaned.

"I was thinking shower," Josh tugged her toward the shower and turned on the water.

Then he slipped her tee shirt off and tugged at her shorts until she was completely naked and he was fully clothed. She was so gorgeous he forgot about his own clothes for a minute and just grabbed her, pinning her against wall and covering her mouth with his own.

The room was quickly full of steam and Josh's shirt became damp in the small room. Donna's fingers clung to the material, aching to touch the skin underneath.

"Clothes off now Josh," Donna growled as she fumbled with the buttons.

"'Kay," Josh snickered as he helped get the clothes off.

When they were both naked, Josh took one of Donna's legs and wrapped it around his waist. She put her other foot on the lip of the tub to lift herself off the ground. Josh entered her quickly and used his body to hold her up against the wall.

Donna's body went limp almost instantly and she draped her arms around Josh's neck, her head falling against his shoulder as he filled her again and again.

Donna zoned out as the sensations washed over her, the feel of Josh's strong arms around her and the security of his hips holding hers to the wall. Finally she came around as she began to move against him, using her foot on the tub for leverage.

Once Donna began moving they both started to lose a little control, until the rhythm turned frantic, both of them coming loudly. Their voices echoed off the tiled walls.

"It's a little tropical in here," Josh noted as he noticed the steam billowing around them.

"Yeah, I could really use that shower now," Donna giggled as she lowered her legs to the floor and steadied herself.


	3. Along the Way 3

**Returning Home X: Along the Way**

**by:** Willynilly 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post Administration/Future Fic   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** 11/22/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows Baby Steps. 

* * *

February 2009

"Well I think you're wrong," Donna mumbled around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Not an unusual opinion for you," Josh smirked as he turned down the bed.

"I don't think we should bring the kids to our appointment tomorrow," Donna wiped the stray dribble of paste from her chin.

"But Laura's doing a sonogram, don't you think the kids would like to see their new sibling," Josh was really adorably cute, but Donna was trying to remain firm.

"A doctor's office is no place for small children," she reasoned.

"It's an OB/GYN, it's not like it's a real doctor's office," Josh replied.

Donna glared at him.

"Care to rephrase that?"

"I mean the people there aren't really sick."

"Excuse me?" Donna glared again and reached for a pillow.

"OK, one more time. I mean, they aren't usually contagious. At least not with air-born contagion," he muttered.

That earned him a smack with the pillow.

"You are such a man!" Donna squealed as she pummeled him with the pillow.

"And that is one of the reasons you love me," he laughed as he dodged the pillow and grabbed her around the waist.

He pulled her to his chest and kissed her hard. Her fingers relaxed until the pillow fell to the floor and Josh followed it, using the pillow to cushion his knees. He pushed up her tee shirt and placed a warm kiss on her stomach, which was still pretty flat.

"Hi baby," he murmured against her skin, his breath tickling her.

"How are you today? Nice and comfy in there?"

Donna had dropped her hands to the top of his head and ran her fingers through his soft hair while Josh had his nightly conversation with the baby. She closed her eyes and listened to his words as she felt them spill over her skin, her body warmed from the inside and the out.

"Ready for your first picture tomorrow? Make sure to face the camera and smile. Can you smile yet? Probably not," Josh laughed at himself.

"OK Dr. Spock, how about talking to Mommy for awhile?" Donna put a loving finger under his chin and tilted his face up to look at her.

"I thought Mommy was beating me with pillows?" Josh smirked.

"We can bring the kids tomorrow," Donna acquiesced.

"You sure?"

"Yes, but when Olivia asks what all the posters on the wall mean you have to tell her," she poked a finger in the middle of his chest as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll pawn her off on Laura, she'll love her, she'll answer all of her questions, probably with the correct answers," Josh nuzzled her neck and walked them closer to the bed.

"OK, then you have to explain to her why Mommy is crying," Donna scooted into the bed and patted Josh's side.

"You're already planning on crying when the sonogram starts, huh?"

"There's not much chance I won't," Donna shrugged.

"Why don't we start the celebrating now?" Josh suggested as he tugged on Donna's shorts.

"Make love to me Josh," Donna flung a leg over his lap and kissed him thoroughly.

***********

"Joshua!" Donna screeched as Josh was just waking up.

"What, what? Huh?" he looked around wondering what could possibly be wrong this early in the morning.

"Get up and help me," she pulled the blankets off the bed, revealing a very naked Josh Lyman.

"What's wrong baby?" Josh stumbled around and grabbed his boxers, noticing his wife's current state.

She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was sticking out in ways that defied nature and possibly gravity.

"There's no hot water," she looked like she might cry.

"OK, calm down, the water heater probably just needs to kick in," Josh tried to calm her.

"Joshua, it is 6:00 AM, unless someone has been sneaking in the house and using the washing machine, showering and doing several loads of dishes in the wee hours, there is no reason for there to be no hot water at 6:00 AM," Donna ranted.

"My guess is Margaret, she seems like the sneaky laundry type," Josh laughed.

"Josh, I'm serious. It's not just lukewarm, it's like babbling brook in the wilderness cold," Donna pointed toward the bathroom.

Josh came out a few minutes later.

"So?" Donna was still wearing the towel.

"There's no hot water," Josh crawled back into bed, oblivious to the death glare.

"I married a genius ladies and gentlemen. Joshua! I need to take a shower," she started pouting.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fix it."

"Do I look like a plumber?"

"No, right now you look like a very lazy man that is never having sex again," Donna stormed out of the room.

She went down the hall to the other bathroom in the vain hope that it was just their bathroom that was without hot water. That's where Josh found her, crying.

"Honey, it's OK," Josh kneeled in front of her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"No, it's not OK Josh, I have to go the doctor in a couple of hours and I really need to shower."

"Donna, your hair's not that bad, you can brush it out."

"I don't care about my hair Josh. I am going to my OB, I need to shower," Donna glared a little more.

"I smell like you," she poked him.

"That's pretty sexy," Josh kissed her again.

"Really, it's pretty gross," she smirked.

"I'll go down to the basement, but if I see any spiders I'm coming back."

"My big strong husband," Donna patted him on the ass as he left.

Half an hour later Josh returned. Donna had put on her robe and was feeding the kids breakfast. Josh had dirt or grease or something on his face and what appeared to be cob webs in his hair.

"Well?" Donna looked up expectantly.

"Something was leaking or hissing or something. I tightened one of the hoozy whatsits and shook something else. I don't know, the hissing stopped. So either I fixed it or the house is going to blow off the foundation any minute," Josh poured a cup of orange juice.

"You should call a professional," Donna commented as she turned on the faucet and found warmer water running.

"Hot?"

"Almost, I'm going to jump in the shower. Can you finish up with them?" she indicated the kids who were eating peacefully.

"Yeah, go ahead," he kissed her and she wiped the dark smudge off his cheek.

***********

"Well, it appears we have the entire Lyman family with us today," Dr. Laura West laughed as she entered the small exam room.

Donna was sitting on the bed, with Olivia sitting next to her. Josh and Noah were in the chair, Josh reading a story.

"Hi Laura," Donna smiled, "we'd like you to meet Olivia and Noah, I don't think you've ever seen them outside my body."

"Well hello Olivia and Noah," she shook hands with both of them.

Olivia was quite used to shaking hands. Donna insisted on proper protocol at the White House, so Olivia always shook hands with new people she met when visiting CJ. Noah just giggled.

"So did everyone come to see the movie?"

"What movie?" Olivia asked.

"We're going to take a picture of your new brother or sister today, and you'll get to see the baby on the TV screen," Laura explained to a wide-eyed Olivia.

Olivia looked from Laura to her mother and back.

"Do you want to see the baby?" Donna asked softly.

"Yes," Olivia said with a little bit of awe in her voice.

Laura started the initial exam, asking some questions along the way. Then she weighed Donna and helped her get comfortable on the bed again. They opened the front-closure gown to reveal Donna's stomach.

Olivia was hunched up by Donna's shoulder and Josh had pulled the chair closer and was holding Donna's hand. The cold gel made Donna's stomach contract involuntarily and Olivia saw her mother shudder, but Donna smiled reassuringly that she was OK.

"Let's see what we can see," Laura commented as the machine came to life and a fifth Lyman heartbeat filled the room.

Donna's eyes teared up immediately at the sound. Soon their was a grainy image, a silhouette of life. Josh squeezed her hand as they immediately saw the baby's figure outlined.

"See the baby Olivia?" Laura asked.

Olivia just nodded her head, mesmerized by the sound.

"Right here is the baby's head," Laura outlined it and Olivia reached out her little hand toward the picture.

"You were right Josh, this was a good idea," Donna brought his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly.


	4. Along the Way 4

**Returning Home X: Along the Way**

**by:** Willynilly 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post Administration/Future Fic   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.   
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** 11/25/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows Baby Steps. 

* * *

March 2009

"So, you're married now. You feel any different?" Donna asked as she danced with Sam.

"No," Sam smiled down at her.

"Good, that's when you know it's right," she kissed his cheek and traded him back to his wife for her own husband in return.

The wedding had been small, only about 40 friends and family and they were now enjoying dinner and dancing at Emilio's.

"Where are my children?" Donna asked as she melted into Josh's arms.

"I think Olivia has started a conga line with Toby's help and your son is being passed around and kissed by every woman in the room," Josh kissed her temple before resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"He's going to be a ladies' man, just like his daddy," Donna snorted.

"I'm a one lady kind of guy these days," he held her tighter.

"And for that I am incredibly pleased," Donna giggled against his chest.

Her giggle was cut-short by a yawn, which she tried to stifle.

"You're tired, we should call it a night," Josh suggested.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Sam and Angela to go," Donna nodded toward the happy couple that were saying good night to those remaining guests.

"I'll go wrangle up the kids," Josh kissed her hand as he walked away.

"The First Lady is closing the place I see?" Donna approached CJ, who was currently by herself.

"Just wanted to say good night to Sam," CJ smiled.

"It's weird, you know? All of us married now," Donna shrugged.

"If you had told me 8 years ago that we would be like this, happy and what not, I'd have called you crazy," CJ snorted.

"You often called me crazy anyway," Donna laughed.

"But I would have qualified it better," CJ threw an arm over Donna's shoulder.

************

"When is my wedding?" Olivia asked in the car on the way home.

"How about ten million years from now?" Josh answered seriously and Donna snorted.

"No Daddy, really," Olivia said in an annoyed tone.

"You have to be all grown up buttercup," Donna answered.

"I'm grown up," Olivia retorted.

"Not grown up enough," Josh clarified.

"But when?" she was whining and Donna knew she was overtired.

"I was almost 30 when I married Daddy," Donna explained.

"How old is that?"

"Well, you're only 5 so it's still 25 years away."

"That's a long time," Olivia lamented.

"Not long enough," Josh muttered under his breath and Donna smoothed a hand over over his thigh to calm him.

"Can I marry Daddy?"

"Well, no honey. There are a number of things wrong with that scenario," Donna chuckled.

"You said Sam and Angela were getting married because they love each other. I love Daddy, why can't I marry him?"

***********

Olivia finally went to sleep after interrogating Donna further about who she could and could not marry.

"She's going to be a handful," Donna sighed as she collapsed on the bed.

"The child has your curiosity and my lack of discretion, it's a dangerous combination," Josh laughed as he picked up Donna's foot and slipped her shoes off.

"Oh Goddd Josh," Donna moaned as he rubbed her sore feet.

"You like that huh?" Josh asked in a seductive tone.

"More Josh, more," she panted in an exaggerated manner.

"You want some of this?" Josh asked as he slid his hand up her calf, resting her foot against his stomach.

"Always," Donna winked at him.

Josh reached out and took her hands, pulling her upright. He turned her around and slowly unzipped the back of her dress. He kissed the skin of her bare back and slipped his hands down to hold her hips. 

Her dress fell to the floor and Josh pulled her back against his chest, slipping his arms around and resting them on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Do you think she'll be just like her sister?" Josh kissed her shoulder.

"In some ways I'm sure she will, but I hope she has her own personality," Donna tilted her head to the side to encourage Josh's lips to her neck, he took the hint.

"I hope this one doesn't like to torture me," Josh chuckled against her skin.

"Olivia doesn't torture you, she's just playing," Donna lost her train of thought when Josh's tongue snuck out to trace her ear and she shook on weak knees.

Josh scooped her up and deposited her on the bed, removing the rest of her undergarments. Donna pushed herself up on her elbows and watched Josh take off all the pieces of his tuxedo. When he was equally naked he turned off the lights and stretched out beside her on the bed.

"Sam and Angela looked really happy," Josh commented as he touched Donna softly.

"They are. I'm glad," Donna smiled as she tugged Josh's face toward hers for a kiss.

"It was a really nice ceremony," Josh rolled her onto her back and threw a leg over hers.

"OK, no more talking, more kissing," Donna pointed to her mouth to illustrate her point.

"No problem," Josh covered her mouth fully.

************

"Donna, are you pregnant?" Nancy Westerly asked quietly as Donna walked into her Russian Lit. class.

"Yes, I fear I cannot hide it much longer," Donna smiled at the much younger woman.

"When?"

"July, I'll be able to graduate," Donna rested a hand on her now visible child.

"Wow, congratulations. I can't even imagine having a baby," Nancy shook her head.

"Don't worry, I couldn't either when I was your age."

"Like you're ancient or something.. Besides I can't even get a date, so barring some sort of divine intervention I won't be worrying for a while," Nancy snorted.

"You could get a date if you tried. If you don't want to date that's fine, but don't say you can't get a date. I did that for years, you just make yourself miserable," Donna nodded sagely.

"When you met your husband did you know he was going to be your husband?"

"No. I did think I would spend my whole life with him, but I thought it would just be a work relationship or a friendship or something. I didn't fall in love with him until about a week later," Donna grinned.


	5. Along the Way 5

**Returning Home X: Along the Way**

**by:** Willynilly 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post Administration/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** 11/26/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows Baby Steps. 

*The next Chapter of this seemingly endless series will begin around Sunday or so depending on my holiday travel. It will be called Snapshots and will be 10 parts long. 

* * *

April 2009

Josh woke up to find the bed empty save for himself. He looked around and realized it was only 4:00 AM. He wandered out into the hallway and saw a light on in the currently empty room that was going to house their newest child in a few months.

Donna was sitting cross-legged, her bigger-than-normal stomach protruding. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her faded tee shirt and shorts were stretched to capacity.

"Hey," Josh whispered, but startled her anyway.

"Hi," Donna reached out a hand and Josh joined her on the floor.

"Whatchya looking at?"

"Pictures from the first campaign. Look at how young I looked," Donna pointed to a photo of her and Sam playing Trivial Pursuit on a bus to somewhere.

"You were very young, gorgeous and very young," Josh looked closer at the picture.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Donna pulled her knees up as far as her stomach would allow.

"Would it be a bad answer if I said I'm not sure?" Josh looked at her sheepishly.

"It's not a bad answer if it's the truth," Donna smiled.

"It wasn't a moment, it was a process. Somewhere along the way I realized I couldn't possibly see my life without you in it, it was somewhere around day 6 I think," Josh grinned.

"You jerk, you had me thinking I was pining away for you for years or something," Donna went to smack him but he grabbed her hand and held it.

"All the bad things that happened between when we met and when we left for Australia, all of them, I tolerated them because I knew we would end up together. When you went back to Wisconsin, I knew you'd come back, you were supposed to come back. I lived for this, I knew we would have this someday, I knew God couldn't be that cruel, to bring you into my life and then end it," Josh looked into her eyes until they were obscured by her tears.

He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Come back to bed," Josh stood and helped her to her feet.

"I'm not really tired," Donna shook her head coyly.

"Come back to bed Donnatella," Josh started walking out of the room backwards, his hands still holding hers.

She laughed at him as he maneuvered them through the hall to their room. He closed the door softly behind them and took her in his arms.

"When did you fall in love with me Donna?" he whispered in her ear as he caressed her back.

"About the same time, day 5 or 6 I think. Why do you think that is? How do you decide you're meant to be with someone you've known for 5 days?" Donna pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm not sure, it's only happened to me once and I didn't dare to question it," he kissed her again and ended the conversation.

Their kisses were thorough and languid. Josh moved his tongue against hers with purpose. Donna touched everywhere she could, his skin still warm from his earlier sleep. Josh fell back on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, trying to keep their lips attached for as long as possible.

They wrestled with their clothes and eventually broke apart to get the few items of clothing off. Josh cupped her breasts, which were fuller with her pregnancy, as she got herself comfortable on top of him. She sank down slowly until he filled her completely and she gasped with the feeling of it.

"You okay?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah," she nodded as she began moving on top of him.

The feelings were so good Josh dropped his head back to the head board. Donna took the opportunity to latch onto his neck, kissing and sucking as she rode him harder.

"Ddddonnnna," he dragged out her name as she overwhelmed him.

"Come for me Joshua," she sucked his ear lobe between her lips.

He did as he was told and screamed her name at the same time. She kissed him and rocked against him slowly, his hand coming between them to drive her over the edge as well. Her orgasm was fluid and warm and she whimpered against the damp skin of his neck as she shuddered.

"Think you can sleep now?" Josh asked as he heard the hall clock chime 5:00 AM.

Donna nodded limply against his body and he lowered her to the bed, she curled around him and drifted off to sleep.

***********

"Donna I cannot thank you enough for introducing me to the glory of index cards," Nancy laughed.

"My pleasure. You can have your overhead projectors, you can have your power point presentations, I say index cards rock," Donna raised her fists over her head and Olivia, sitting near by, copied her.

"I'm glad Cooper partnered us for this presentation, you really know your 20th century Soviet poetry," Nancy grinned and took a sip of her soda.

"It's a gift," Donna shrugged.

Josh came into the room with Noah in his arms.

"Dishes are done and I am heating up some pie," Josh announced as he sat next to Donna and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy," Olivia sighed, "Mommy and her friend are doing their homework and so am I, you and Noah need to go in the other room."

"Olivia it's OK if Daddy and Noah visit for a little while," Donna smiled.

"What are you working on Olivia?" Josh asked as he plopped Noah in Donna's lap and sat on the floor next to Olivia.

"The letter O," Olivia showed Josh the homemade flash cards Donna had made for her.

"The letter `O' huh? Some of my favorite things begin with the letter `O'," Josh smiled.

"Like what?" Olivia asked, grinning.

"Octopus, I really like octopus, they have all those tentacles," Josh tickled her and she squealed.

"Oranges, they are one of my favorite fruits," Josh poked her in the stomach.

"Orangutans, they're pretty funny looking when we visit them at the zoo," Josh looked like he was trying to think of others.

"Daddy?" Olivia tugged on his sleeve and then looked at him like he was missing a big one.

"What honey?"

"What about O-livia?" she emphasized the first letter of her name.

"Olivia? Olivia? Olivia begins with O?" Josh feigned confusion.

"Yes Daddy," she giggled at his silly face.

"O-L-I-V-I-A, Olivia," she spelled.

"Well then you must be my favorite O thing in the whole world, but I still like the octopus too," Josh tickled her again and lifted her up over his head.

Donna and Nancy watched this exchange with barely contained laughter. Just then the timer went off in the kitchen.

"Ooh, pie," Josh jumped up and flung Olivia over his shoulder to head off to the kitchen.

"You are an incredibly lucky woman Donna Lyman," Nancy shook her head as they returned to their index cards.

"I know," Donna smiled as she took a soggy index card out of Noah's mouth.

**Sequel:** "Snapshots"


End file.
